


The Doctor Returns

by rgreendoc303



Series: The Fantastic Love Story of Rey and her Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgreendoc303/pseuds/rgreendoc303
Summary: After seven long years, the Doctor finally reenters Rey's life. But for some reason, the Doctor doesn't seem to remember her???
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Fantastic Love Story of Rey and her Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. This first chapter is a little sad. But it get happier from here on out! I promise <3

Rey was still young when she met Ben for the second time. Albeit she had aged some several years. To sixteen years of age to be exact. 

She was still living at the orphanage. Still technically under the care of the cruel Miss Phasma. If you called what Miss Phasma did caring. The guardian barely did anything useful as she ordered Rey and a couple of the other older kids to not only basically raise the younger children, but also to maintain the upkeep of the entire orphanage. And if Rey and the other older children refused to do what Miss Phasma called “paying their debt to society” punishments such as the withholding of food and other basic essentials, and forced isolation for long stretches of time would incur. Rey and a couple of the other kids tried numerous times to inform Miss Phasma’s higher ups of her negligent behavior, but they just brushed it off as whiny, bratty children not knowing what was good for them. Miss Phasma of course would always discover the children’s attempts at outing her. She would always respond with a multitude of punishments. So Rey and the others eventually stopped bothering to try to better their home life. 

Rey’s relationships with her fellow orphans hadn’t improved that much either. True no one outright hated her anymore, save for Bazine. (Rey suspected that was because she had painted Bazine as insane all those years ago. Bazine was kept in the punishment closet for a week and was provided only one meal a day during her time in isolation for that event.) But no one really had tried to connect with Rey on an amiable level either. Though to be fair, none of the orphans really remained that friendly with each other as they grew older. No one wanted to spend time with people who just reminded them of their dismal situation. 

Rey did however manage to make a friend who lived outside of the orphanage. Besides the mysterious Doctor who had failed to show up in her life again, despite telling her he would. She now had a friend who was actually, actively present in her life. 

Rey met Finn two years after the odd occurrence of the mysterious blue police box arriving in her back yard. He and his mother Maz moved to Rey’s neck of the woods during that time. On Finn’s first day of school, Rey took the opportunity to reach out and get to know him. There hadn’t been a new kid at school for years. Finn wouldn’t think of her as the weird kid whose parents were the first in the area that didn’t love their child and couldn’t wait to get rid of her. It helped that no one else at school was really considerate enough to speak to a new kid. Both children quickly bonded over their shared love of adventure novels, sausage rolls with lemon chamomile tea, their distaste of the beach, specifically of the sand that seemed to get everywhere, and their lack of a father. 

Finn at least had Maz, and in a way Rey did to. Rey knew that if Maz had the means she would adopt her in a heartbeat. But even still with her minimal resources, Maz always made sure that Rey would receive large portions of food whenever Finn brought her home. Which was quite often, as Rey spent every possible moment away from the orphanage that she could. 

It was actually where Rey was headed when she encountered the Doctor again for the second time in her life. She had just left school right after tutoring a younger student on the joys of physics. Such activities looked good on a CV when it came time to apply for uni. And Rey desperately needed all the activities she possibly could put on her resume for her college application. There was absolutely nothing keeping Rey in London. Not even Maz and Finn. Once Finn finished with secondary school, he and his mom were planning on moving to the United States. Rey absolutely intended on following in their treks, given that they were Rey’s only real family. London held mostly only bad memories for Rey, and she couldn’t way to leave the horrid place once and for all. 

(The only reason why she would consider remaining in London as an adult, was so for the Doctor would know where to find her when it came time to run away with him. But Rey’s faith in his return was very close to being completely diminished. Seven years had come and gone without the Doctor returning to Rey’s side. And the young lady was almost certain she would never see him again.)

Physics tutoring occurred every Tuesday afternoon, the only day she had off from working for Miss Phasma at the orphanage. With Tuesday being Rey’s only free day, it meant it was the only time each week she was able to eat dinner and spend the evening with Finn and Maz. Tuesday was not at all coincidentally Rey’s favorite day of the week. 

Which is why Rey was pissed when an indistinguishable figure appeared out of nowhere running, grabbed her wrist, and screamed, “Run!”

Rey instinctively tried to keep up with the man’s (she could make out that the figure was a male adult) unbelievably long legs. Rey’s subconscious had been trained to respond agreeable to whatever request someone had for her. Soon however, Rey’s consciousness gained control and she immediately ceased her sprinting, and she dropped the man’s hand.

The person stilled himself as soon as he realized Rey wasn’t moving along with him. He looked back at her, “What..? C’mon. We have to keep going.”

Rey gasped. It was the Doctor of her childhood. The first person to ever show her any semblance of kindness. The man she had almost believed was a figment of her imagination. 

The kind stranger who had made her feel crazy for almost half of her life. 

“You!” She screamed pointing her finger accusingly at the Doctor as she took a step back. “It’s you!” 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion and stepped towards her. “Rey? I’m sorry, is that your name?”

Rey screamed out in frustration. The nerve of this man! First, he enters her life, and says all these incredibly nice things to her. Then, promises her that he’ll whisk her away from her difficult situation soon. And then finally returns seven years later, and claims to not know her name!”

“Rey, Is that your name?!” she mimicked his voice in a high pitched babyish sounding tone, and planted her hands on her hips impatiently. 

The Doctor took a step back. Whenever Rey mimicked him he knew he was really deep, buried in the doghouse, and that it would be almost impossible to escape. Almost was the key word here though. 

He glanced past Rey. There were no Autons in sight. Maybe he had finally outran them once and for all. Though there was still the task of taking out the Nestene Consciousness. But that could wait for a few minutes while he consoled this younger version of his Rey. 

The Doctor gingerly took both of her hands into his. 

Rey sighed and looked everywhere except directly at him. She couldn’t give him that satisfaction. 

Though she was clearly annoyed at him, the Doctor still steadied his gaze at her. “I’m so sorry Rey. I can’t explain to you how it’s possible just quite yet, but I was younger than I am now when I first met you. But now I’m guessing maybe that I was older than I originally thought when you first met me.”

Rey peeked at him through the corners of her eyes. He did lack the few grey strands his sharp black hair possessed when she saw him for the first time as a child. But that still didn’t make any sense whatsoever. 

“That’s impossible.” Rey loudly responded. “I demand you explain to me the truth now!.”

The Doctor sighed. God he absolutely hated with a fiery passion that he was forced to follow the rules of time. If it wasn’t for those stupid rules, he would pick her up now, and save her from a lot of heartache. But he just couldn’t do that. His younger self needed to meet her for the first time. And besides he had to get back to her adult self after this little side trip. The one who he went through all of his experiences with in the first place.

So, he answered with, “I’m so sorry. One day you’ll understand. Just not today.”

Rey dropped his hands and took a step back. It dawned on her that not only he was refusing to explain the truth, but he had lied to her. He wasn’t going to take her anywhere. He was just some creepy stalker magician. That would explain how he managed to disappear and appear out of thin air the last time he had entered her life. 

Rey’s face graved. “You’re not going to tell me anything about yourself, are you?”

The Doctor sighed, and looked away, as his stomach twisted inward into a knot. 

Rey began to pace, as the pieces of the puzzle started to connect in her brain. She stopped herself and aimed her finger at him. 

“You’re not going to take me away with you this time either. Are you.”

The Doctor frowned and his eyes widened, but he offered no verbal response. 

This irked Rey even more. “Are you?! ANSWER ME!”

“Rey…” the Doctor sadly tried. 

Rey immediately knew where she thought the end of his sentence was going. “No, just don’t,” she needily interrupted. Rey turned around and began to storm to anywhere that was not there. With a fucked up liar. 

The Doctor went after her and grabbed her arm, stopping the girl in her course of action. “Rey, please,” he begged in a whisper. 

Rey turned around to take in the pathetic creature and ripped her arm from his grasp. “Don’t you…” she began to feel her eyes water. She blinked rapidly, silently begging for the liquid to evaporate from her eyes. She didn’t want to appear in front of this emotional terrorist more affected by him then she had already had. 

“Don’t you dare start with “Rey please.” 

The Doctor took a step back but said nothing. He knew it was time to listen. 

Rey inched towards him. “You were the first person in my entire life to show me any amount of kindness whatsoever. Did you know that?”

The Doctor nodded. Of course, he knew that. It’s why it hurt to see Rey in pain by his own hand once again in this lifetime. Especially since he knew he would hurt her excessively in the coming years and there was literally nothing he could do about it. He had found himself in his least favorite scenario, absolutely powerless, in a hopeless situation. And he hated not only the situation, but himself for causing it with every cell of his being. 

“You told a young orphan. Someone who was completely alone in the universe. That she was smart and kind and deserved all of these wonderful things, and that she was loved. And that you would come back for her. And take her way from her terrible life,” Rey cocked her head curiously, “And now you’re telling me that’s not the case?”

The Doctor crept closer to her, taking in deep breaths to compose himself. “Rey, I am so so sorry.” 

Rey shook her head in disbelief. She gifted the Doctor the fakest smile he had ever seen her wear. “No you’re not. But that’s ok. I’ve learned not to believe in most people.” She turned around to walk away. 

Her words tore into The Doctor’s two hearts. “Rey,” he called out more dire than before. 

Rey allowed herself to meet his eyes one last time. “Just, Please don’t enter my life again. I can’t bear to get my hopes up again, only to have them crushed.” She turned around and started to run away from the figure that had inspired so much false faith within herself.

She heard a another “Rey, please!” But she was strong enough to ignore it and not give it the attention it so desperately needed. She was finally letting go of all of her childish fantasies of running away with the strange man that appeared to her at age nine, and going off on crazy adventures. She knew now there was no magic in the real world. That was saved for only story books and kiddish day dreams. But that was ok. She could finally leave London for real, now that she wasn’t awaiting for the return of her Doctor anymore. 

The Doctor slowly exhaled, but chose to not chase after her. Whenever Rey was really mad at him, he had learned the hard way to just let her be, rather than force his presence on her. Besides he knew she would see him one day again. Not in the most chivalrous or warm light, but she was nevertheless still destined to cross paths with him in the future. And he hoped that somehow Rey would grow to forgive him. He still felt everything wasn’t ok between the two of them with his version of her, despite her insistence that it was. But there was just nothing he could simply do to alter his future with Rey. And he still had the Nestene Consciousness to locate. So off he went.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is having trouble falling asleep. She can't help but sense someone is coming for her. Or something.

Rey kept inexplicably tossing and turning in her bed while struggling to fall asleep. Dinner with Maz and Finn had been a delight as always. Maz happened to have cooked Rey’s favorite meal, shepherds pie and chips. Afterwards, Maz attended her weekly ladies’ bingo night at St. Martha’s Church in Westminster, London. Rey and Finn quickly completed their respective homework assignments, and spent the rest of the night battling each other in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Rey bested Finn in nineteen out of the total twenty matches they played, a personal best for the young lady. 

She had no right to feel as on edge as she did. Bazine was already snoring as Ray slipped into their bedroom, through a window at ten-fifteen pm (fifteen minutes past curfew.) (Of course, as the girls grew older, Miss Phasma assigned the two enemies to share a bedroom. It’s like the paid guardian knew the two young ladies detested each other and wanted to make their lives even more miserable than they already were.) So Rey wouldn’t get in trouble for arriving home late. 

Miss Phasma was already asleep as well. She passed out in front of the telly every night by nine pm. And though she took pleasure in berating the children that were under her care, she was far too lazy to abandon her bed in the middle of the night just so she could taunt a child. If there was anything that Miss Phasma valued more in this life than powdered jelly cakes, it was her beauty rest. 

And nevertheless, Rey was still experiencing this peculiar premonition. Like something was coming for her. And that it would arrive very soon. 

Rey had no idea what or who it could be. The only people she had in her life who would care to contact her in the middle of the night was Maz and Finn. And that would only be in the case of an emergency. And Rey had seen Maz return home after her event. (Maz actually had to remind Rey she needed to get back to the orphanage.) So unless something completely out of the blue had happened to Maz and Finn, she did not expect to see them show up at her home at this late hour. 

The only person who really could show up in the middle of the night and surprise Rey was the Doctor. But she had already made it clear to him that he should not come near her anymore. He thankfully hadn’t reappeared since she ran away from him earlier in the day. So Rey just assumed that the bizarre magician had respected her wishes, and had chosen not to seek her out. Something that she was very grateful for. 

Rey had felt a terrible sadness that entire evening. She had spent the past several hours pushing the unwanted emotion down into the recesses of her mind. She’d rather feign happiness than have Maz and Finn worry over her any day. The fact that she was feeling melancholy though made sense to Rey. Afterall, a significant part of herself had died today. It made sense that mourning would be the thing keeping her up at night. But that grief was far removed from her brain. 

In it’s place was this hyperactive excited energy that told her something out of this world was traveling to see her. Something absolutely marvelous. 

Rey attempted to calm herself down. She was able to successfully sneak into the kitchen and brew herself a cup of lemon chamomile tea. Usually when she needed to ease her nerves the night before a big test or presentation, the drink did the trick. Tonight however, the cup of hot liquid goodness unfortunately failed to relieve Rey’s brain. She was just as restless and excitable as ever before. Enthusiastic for something she completely forgot was going to happen it seemed. 

Over the next few hours, Rey tried everything else she could possibly imagine, to tranquilize her brain. She first stuck her white headphones into her ears and tried listening to some free classical music she found online via her I Pod, but her brain just latched itself on to the lovely violin sounds. She then retrieved her laptop and watched a video tour of some American history museum in the United States. Rey personally found American History egotistical and dull. Surely, that would put her to sleep. But nope. Rey just found herself getting angry at the completely inaccurate, false positive light the supposedly greatest country in the world was being portrayed in. Not that English history was typically depicted with more honesty but still. Finally, Rey found some game play of a football match on YouTube. Rey’s least favorite form of entertainment was watching sporting events. But not even that could force Rey’s mind to rest. She found herself too drawn to the handsome players. 

By that point, the time on Rey’s laptop read as two am. Rey made a choice. There was nothing significant occurring the next day in school. Rey could just take a mental health day and stay home. She hadn’t skipped school in a couple of years. Mostly the reason being that school was a much safer and less stressful environment than being around her nasty guardian all day long. 

Miss Phasma would be livid that Rey wasn’t feeling well enough to attend school. That meant Rey would also not be up for babysitting the other younger children later in the afternoon. 

But it really was the only way Rey would receive the rest she properly deserved. She planned to watch her favorite film series, Galaxy Wars, until this random excitable energy finally wore off and she could get some sleep. 

Rey only got through the first thirty minutes of the first of the prequal series before she heard a rap of a knuckle on her window. She looked up from her laptop, and lo and behold there was the creepy stalker Doctor, bent down, striking her window with a fist, and waving at her expectantly with his free hand as he seemed to be standing on thin air?! 

Rey rolled her eyes. Of course, the Doctor hadn’t conformed to her desire. Why had she expected anything different? She paused her beloved movie and dropped her laptop on to her forest green quilt. She ran over to the window and opened it as it was the only way she could terminate the Doctor’s never-ending knocking. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered snapped as soon as she opened the window just enough to stick her head out into the cold London night air. 

The Doctor was standing at the crest of his police box. Which was floating off the ground several feet in front of Rey and above her eyeline?! Rey blinked several times. This had to be a dream. This whole night had been weird with the anticipatory hyperactivity she had been sensing. Seeing the Doctor in a floating police box was just the cherry on top of the crazy cake. 

The Doctor tilted his head and smirked in a way that Rey couldn’t help but feel just a little bit intrigued. She instantly pushed that strongly uninvited emotion into the deep cervices of her subconsciousness just as quickly as it came over her. Stupid positive feelings did not need to get in the way of the pure anger she was determined to direct at him for abandoning her. 

“Something occurred to me after you so rudely stormed off,” the Doctor started, “ A memory sort of perhaps. I can’t at this time reveal to you all the functions of my ship, but I do recall you already knowing that my machine could fly around, a space airplane of sorts if you will. So…” he extended a hand out to her along with a wink, “Want to go on a quick trip around London? And maybe around earth?”

Rey contemplated her options for about ten seconds. True she was furious with him, but she also couldn’t sleep. Maybe her frustration at being around him would tire herself out enough that she would grow sleepy. Then she would just have him return her to the orphanage, so she could finally pass out once and for all. If she wasn’t already dreaming. 

Which was most likely the case. Because not only was there any physical way a tiny wooden police box could float in the air without being attached to a crane or to a similar device, but it would nearly be virtually impossible to comfortably fit two people into that tiny upright rectangular space. 

There was no plausible way she was actually awake right now. 

So she climbed out of the window onto the white plastic ledge, and extended a hand towards the Doctor’s. 

His smirk grew into a full-on smile that overtook his entire face. “Fantastic.” He grabbed a hold of her stretched out hand and pulled her onto the police box edge right next to him. He angled his body to face her’s. She offered him a small polite smile. 

“I might also slightly need your help with something as well. But I didn’t want to tell you until I got you on my ship. Nothing bad or terrible though I promise.”

Rey rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to chuckle. It might be fun to see where her mind might go and what it might create. 

“It’s fine..I guess.” 

The Doctor grinned at her reluctant acceptance. “Fantastic!” We’ll be on our way then.” He turned around to step back into the police box. 

Rey went to take one last look at the window that she had climbed through before she joined the Doctor in the all too tight space of the police box. Except she noticed that she had left the window open. Not wanting the breeze to wake a sleeping Bazine, (It would be a disaster if Bazine found Rey missing in the middle of the night), Rey tugged on The Doctor’s coat sleeve. Maybe he could fly whatever the thing they were in near enough the window to where she could close it. 

He turned around and looked directly into her eyes. “What’s Up.” 

“Uhh I need to close the window. I don’t want the evening breeze waking my roommate up, and for her to realize that I’m gone,” Rey stuttered out as a random flush drowned her face. 

The Doctor peeked over his shoulder and saw the ajar window. “Oh I can get it from here.” He reached into the pocket that had been sewn into the lining of his leather black coat, and pulled out some strange silver metal stick that had a pale blue gemstone jetting out from the main base of the stick by a thinner silver tube on one end, and capped on the other end from what looks of it was the black top to a pen. The Doctor aimed the colored end at the window. 

Rey tapped his left shoulder excitedly. Her science loving brain was racing to define the foreign object in front of her, but her mind was drawing no reasonable conclusion. 

He looked back at her with a contrasting mixture of curiosity and impatience dancing in his pupils. 

“What is that?” Rey asked pointing at the odd contraption. 

The Doctor smiled with pride as he tossed the strange device around from one hand to the next. “Oh this old thing? It’s just my sonic screw driver.”

Rey squinted her hazel eyes at the Doctor. “A sonic screwdriver? I’ve never heard of such a thing.” 

The Doctor laughed a little. “That doesn’t surprise me. It’s not from earth. Kinda like me in that sense.” 

One of Rey’s eyebrow’s rose in utter disbelief. She folded her arms over her chest and scoffed,“Ha. You’re an alien?”

The Doctor licked his lips as he interestedly scanned Rey’s figure for any sign of apprehension. “Does that scare you?”

Rey opened her mouth to answer, but whatever she was going to say was cut off by a high pitched female voice screaming “Rey!” in the direction of the open window. 

The Doctor and Rey both turned their attention to a paled and aghast Bazine. 

“Shit.” Rey murmured under her breath. 

“Who’s that?” The Doctor whispered asked while continuing his gaze on Bazine. 

“My roommate Bazine who openly despises me,” Rey answered quietly. 

“Oh that’s not good.”

Rey suddenly remembered something from when the last time the Doctor had visited her. Her head swiveled in the Doctor’s direction. “Yeah. By the way. The last time you were here, you said if any of my fellow orphans were ever mean to me ever again, you would find out and you would punish them. And I don’t mean to sound like a snitch or anything, but if you could make good on at least one thing you ever told me, I would be eternally grateful.”

The Doctor looked at her and offered her the smallest of smiles. 

“It’s you!” Bazine gasped. The Doctor and Rey refocused on the shell shocked girl. She aimed one of her pointer fingers at the man. 

The Doctor squinted his eyes at the enraged teenager. “I don’t believe that I’ve met you though. I would have remembered someone so obnoxiously whiny as yourself.” 

Bazine ignored the slight against her and glued her eyes onto Rey. “I’m going to go get Miss Phasma right now. Finally she’ll stop calling me Batshit Crazy Bazine.” She turned around to go and wake her caretaker, but Rey’s airy chuckle interrupted her plan. Bazine did a one-hundred and eighty degree turn with her fists clenched at her side. “What is so funny, Rey.”

“You’re not going to go and summon Miss Phasma, just to prove your point. She’ll be more mad at you for disturbing her precious sleep, then she would be at me for lying about a strange man showing up at the orphanage seven years ago.” 

Bazine quietly screamed out in frustration. Rey was right whether she liked it or not. 

“Hey!” The Doctor protested, placing a hand over his right heart to feign hurt, “I’m not that strange!” 

Rey’s thumb and pointer finger almost came together, and she winked. “Just a little bit.” 

“Ok, so if I can’t wake up Miss Phasma, I demand you take me with you!” Bazine pouted, stamping her foot in the process. 

Rey and the Doctor looked at each other as if they were both about to burst from laughter while trying not to spoil a lovely surprise and then looked back at Bazine. 

“No.” The Doctor said flatly. “Now please move, so I can close the window.”

Bazine shot her middle finger at him. “Fuck you!”

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders apathetically.” Ok then.” He aimed his sonic screw driver at the plastic window. It quickly began to fall shut but not that fast as Bazine was able to yelp and pull her head back into her bedroom just in the nick of time. She banged on the window and tried to reopen it, but to no avail. 

The Doctor and Rey took no notice as they turned to look at each other instead. 

“Shall we go inside my spaceship?” The Doctor asked tilting his head to the side and raising one of his thick black eyebrows quizzically. 

Rey nodded enthusiastically. 

The Doctor grinned realizing he was finally going to witness Rey’s initial reaction to the Tardis. “Fantastic.” He gestured with his hands to whatever waited for them inside the small police box. “After you.”

Rey nodded and went to enter the odd floating box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, that means you've made it to the end of the work, and I am so grateful you have! Constructive criticisms and questions are always welcomed! I'm going to be trying to update this story every Sunday afternoon, but no promises! You can also now follow me on twitter at rgreendoc303! There you'll find me fangirling over Adam Driver, Taylor Swift, and a bunch of other stuff that I love with all my heart. Please don't forget to drink water and that you are incredibly loved <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, that means you've made it to the end of the work, and I am so grateful you have! Constructive criticisms and questions are always welcomed!


End file.
